Yajima Maimi
Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美, nata il 7 Febbraio del 1992 a Saitama, in Giappone) è la leader delle ℃-ute, un gruppo dell'Hello! Project. E' inoltre un membro delle DIY♡ e delle Mellowquad. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Yajima Maimi si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2002 come una delle 15 bambine scelte per formare l'Hello! Project Kids, partecipando alle audizioni con la canzone "♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡" di Matsuura Aya. Fece il suo debutto nello stesso anno nel film Koinu Dan no Monogatari, in cui recitava il ruolo dell'antagonista. 2003 Nel 2003, Maimi diventò un membro delle ZYX, che rilasciò due singoli prima di diventare inattivo. 2004 Nel 2004, furono formate le Berryz Koubou, ma Maimi non rientrò tra i membri scelti per formare il gruppo. 2005 Nel 2005, i restanti membri dell'Hello! Project Kids formarono le ℃-ute. Anche se Umeda Erika era la più grande al momento, rinunciò alla carica di leader del gruppo perché troppo impegnativa. Al suo posto fu scelta la seconda più grande, Yajima Maimi. 2006-2007 Le ℃-ute non fecero il loro debutto prima della fine del 2006. Il loro primo singolo uscì infatti nel Febbraio del 2007. Oltre ad essere la leader delle ℃-ute, Maimi diventò inoltre il sub-capitano delle Little Gatas, la squadra di calcio dell'Hello! Project Kids. 2008 Maimi divenne la co-conduttrice del programma radiofonico settimanale delle ℃-ute, Cutie Party. Ottenne questo ruolo dopo che Murakami Megumi lasciò il gruppo. Maimi, collaborò inoltre con Abe Natsumi per rilasciare il singolo 16sai no Koi Nante il 16 Gennaio del 2008. Nello stesso anno fu selezionata come membro di un nuovo gruppo, le High-King. 2009 L'11 Marzo, Kojina, presidente della Mirai CO, rivelò sul suo blog che Yajima Maimi e Fukuda Kanon avrebbero recitato nel film Fuyu no Kaidan. Il film uscì nelle sale il 23 Maggio del 2009. Maimi fu la protagonista del film, nel ruolo di "spirito/fantasma malvagio". Recitò inoltre nel musical Shin Gumi 10nen 7gatsu Kouen Ran. 2011 A Gennaio fu annunciato che Maimi avrebbe recitato nel film Black Angels. Nello stesso anno, recitò inoltre nel film Zomvideo, uscito nel 2012. 2012 Dal 15 al 17 Maggio, Maimi si esibì nel musical Theatre in the Round. Il 20 Luglio fu annunciato che Maimi sarebbe diventata una dei membri del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOYAMA, le DIY♡. Il 25 Luglio fu annunciato che Maimi avrebbe recitato nel musical CAT'S♥EYE, basato sul manga/anime "Occhi di Gatto". Divenne inoltre un membro del gruppo Cat's♥Eye 7, creato per promuovere lo spettacolo. Dal 21 Novembre al 2 Dicembre, Yajima Maimi e Tokunaga Chinami si esibirono nel musical Sugar Spot. 2013 Il 23 Febbraio Maimi e Tsugunaga Momoko hanno partecipato alla cerimonia di Graduation di Mano Erina. Il 2 Marzo, durante il Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Yajima è stata scelta come membro del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOUMI, le Mellowquad. Profilo *'Nome': Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *'Data di nascita': 7 Febbraio 1992 (21 anni) *'Città Natale': Saitama, Giappone *'Soprannomi': Yassui, Mii-tan *'Gruppo sanguigno': O *'Altezza': 165 cm *'Segno zodiacale:' Acquario *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Scimmia *'Canzone delle audizioni': Momoiro Kataomoi *'Punti di forza': Si impegna costantemente *'Punti deboli:' E' timida *'Abitudini:' Lascia il cibo che le piace di più per ultimo *'Abilità speciali:' Hula hoop, monociclo *'Hobby:' Fare delle mascote, scrivere lettere agli amici *'Colori preferiti:' Bianco, verde, giallo, rosa, azzurro, verde *'Fiori preferiti:' Ibisco, cosmee e gigli *'Cose che non le piacciono:' Essere colpita e tutto ciò che fa male *'Cose che la spaventano: '''Serpenti, insetti e mostri *'Materia preferita:' Educazione Fisica *'Film preferiti:' Mamma, ho perso l'aereo (tutti e tre) *'Libro preferito:' ''Fuuchan no Harmonica *'Parola preferita:' "Zenryoku toukyuu!!" *'Stagione preferita:' Primavera *'Cibi preferiti:' Uova di quaglia, umeboshi, frutta, ciliegie, carne *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Pesce, fegato, ginger, salsa wasabi, ricci di mare *'Animali preferiti:' Cagnolini *'Canzone preferita dell'Hello! Project:' I WISH *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" di Hayami Kentarou e Shigemori Ayumi (con gli Hidamari Kids e il Dango Chorus), *'Parte che le piace di più di se stessa: '''I capelli setosi *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2005-06-11: Membro delle ℃-ute (Leader) *'Anni di attività nelle ℃-ute:' 8 Anni *'Colore nelle ℃-ute:' **'Rosa''' (2006-2009) **'Rosso' (2009-presente) *'Colore nelle DIY♡:' Rosso *'Colore nelle Cat's♥Eye 7:' Blu *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003) **℃-ute (2005–) **High-King (2008) **Bello! (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Gruppi Misti': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Altri': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Singoli ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.??) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) di Matsuura Aya *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) di Abe Natsumi e Yajima Maimi *Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) di Abe Natsumi 2° Evento (2008.09.??) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) delle ℃-ute * ? 3° Evento (2009.04.??) *Omoi Afurete (想いあふれて) di Matsuura Aya *Big dreams delle ℃-ute 4° Evento (2009.11.10) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) delle ℃-ute *Image Color (イメージカラー) di Yajima Maimi e Suzuki Airi *Watashi no Koibito na no ni (私の恋人なのに) di Abe Natsumi e Yajima Maimi *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) di Matsuura Aya *Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏ＤＯＫＩリップスティック) di Yajima Maimi 5° Evento (2010.4.??) *Kioku No Meiro delle High King *16sai no Koi Nante di Abe Natsumi e Yajima Maimi Discografia Singoli *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (16歳の恋なんて; A 16-Year-Old's Love) (con Abe Natsumi) Singoli Digitali *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.03.02 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～Thank You! Dear My Friends～) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (cover delle Melon Kinenbi) Canzoni Individuali *2007.04.18 Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏DOKIリップスティック) *2009.01.28 Seishun Song (青春ソング) *2010.02.24 Lonely girl's night *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (Cover delle °C-ute) *2013.02.06 Ame (雨) (cover di Moritaka Chisato) DVD Individuali *2009.04.29 17's *2010.06.23 Fix no E (Fixの絵) *2011.03.27 Kaifuu (海風) (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.08.30 a foggy doll (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.09.30 a rainy day (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.11.12 Imagine Classic (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.01.31 Tabioto Making DVD ~Special Edition~ (タビオト メイキングDVD ～特別編集版～) *2012.12.19 Chelsie *2012.12.22 Hatachi Making DVD ~Special Edition~ (ハタチ メイキングDVD ～特別編集版～) *2013.06.15 My Museum Special DVD (マイミュージアム スペシャルDVD) Altri DVD *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談 ~ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語~) *2011 Black Angels (ブラック・エンジェルズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Hamura Reiko) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデ) *2012 Black Angels 2 (ブラック・エンジェルズ2) *2012 Black Angels 3 (ブラック・エンジェルズ3) Programmi TV * 2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) * 2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) * 2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) * 2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) * 2010- Piramekiino G (ピラメキーノG) (rubrica "Zakkuri Senshi Piramekid") * 2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) * 2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama * 2011 Mannequin Girls (マネキン・ガールズ) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *[[Hello! Pro Hour] #02 *2006.11.10 Hello! ga Ippai #01 *2006.11.24 Hello! ga Ippai #02 *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 'Hagiwara Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' MV * 2007 Buono! - "Honto no Jibun" (ホントのじぶん) Teatro *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Ran (らん) *2011 Ran-2011 New Version!!- (らん―2011 New version!!―) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012.09.22~09.30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013.03 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) come Hirano Sakiko (平野咲子) *2013.05.31~06.11 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) Radio * 2006-2008 CUTIE PARTY * 2008- ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi~ (℃-ute矢島舞美のI My Me まいみ~) Photobook Photobook *2007.04.27 Maimi ( 舞美 ) *2008.01.27 Sou Sola ( 爽・空 ) *2009.04.24 17 *2010.06.05 Yajima Maimi Shashinkan 2008-2010 (矢島舞美写真館 2008-2010) (Compilation PB) *2011.11.27 Tabioto (タビオト) *2012.11.27 Hatachi (ハタチ) *2013.05.27 My Museum (マイミュージアム) Photobook Digitali *2010.02.05 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Maimi version) *2012.02.14 Cutest (Maimi version) *2012.06.29 Awa Awa, to. (あわあわ、と。) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (con Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki e Wada Ayaka) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Maimi version) Photobook dei Concerti *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Photobook Altri *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (con Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako e Suzuki Airi) Magazine *2008.03.13 Young Sunday *2008.05.20 Photo technic digital *2008.06.10 Weekly ASCII *2009.06.23 UTB vol.192 *2009.07.09 Weekly Shonen Champion No.32 *2009.09.10 Weekly Shonen Champion No.41 *2012.04.03 Weekly ASCII *2012.05.20 funride *2012.08.18 GooBike *2013.04.19 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.432 *2008.01.29 YAHOO! Internet Guide JAPAN (con Abe Natsumi) *2009.12.23 UTB vol.195 (con Suzuki Airi) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (con Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (con Tsugunaga Momoko e Fukuda Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (con Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho e Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (con Mano Erina, Shimizu Saki e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.04.20 Photo technic digital (con Suzuki Airi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (con Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako e Suzuki Airi) *2012.07.02 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (con Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, and Wada Ayaka) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Mano Erina) *2012.08.29 Young Sunday (con Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ Vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi e Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (con Tokunaga Chinami) *2012.11.26 girls! Vol.37 (con Suzuki Airi) *2013.03.25 Big Comic Spirits (con Suzuki Airi) *2013.03.25 Digimono Station Vol.134 *2013.06.17 Big Comic Spirits (con Nishino Nanase) Curiosità *E' considerata la miglio corritrice dell'Hello! Project, spesso infatti arriva prima nelle corse dei festival annuali dello sport. *E' soprannominata "Ragazza della Pioggia" dai fan e dagli altri membri delle °C-ute, che dicono attiri la pioggia nei giorni importanti come per esempio i concerti e gli eventi del gruppo. *Ha rivelato di avere una pessima memoria, si dimentica perfino di aver mangiato. *Adora le ciliegie e lo shabu shabu. *La sua specialità è lo shodo (arte della calligrafia giapponese). *Dice che uno dei suoi punti di forza è non preoccuparsi delle piccole cose. *Odia il pesce ed è stata criticata per questo durante il programma Gyao's Hello! Pro Hour perché ha chiesto a Abe Natsumi quale fosse il suo tipo preferito di sushi quando lei stessa non ne mangia nessuno. *Il soprannome "Yassui" le è stato dato da Yaguchi Mari. *Ha due fratelli più grandi. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Hagiwara Mai delle °C-ute, di Lehua Sandbo delle Coconuts Musume e di Kago Ai delle Morning Musume. *"I My Me Mine" è stato il titolo di un articolo su Maimi. Dato che la pronuncia di "Maimi" è simile a "My Me", molti fan la chiamano così. *Appare spesso sulle copertine delle riviste con Sugaya Risako. *Ha rivelato che il suo sogno è diventare un'attrice in futuro. *Il suo numero di scarpe è 38 e 1/2. *Ha due barboncini nani e un jack russell terrier. Ha regalato un cucciolo di barboncino nano a Shimizu Saki delle Berryz Koubou. *E' un'ottima amica di Shimizu Saki e Tokunaga Chinami delle Berryz Koubou. *Non le piace la crema pasticcera, infatti mangia torte molto raramente. *E' il primo membro delle °C-ute ad aver rilasciato un photobook. *Ha dichiarato di essere brava nelle gare di abbuffate. Una volta ha partecipato ad una gara mangia-finché-puoi di wanko-soba e ne ha mangiato 80 ciotole in 10 minuti, più di qualunque altro concorrente. *I suoi modelli d'ispirazione sono Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei e Fujimoto Miki. *Takeuchi Akari delle S/mileage è sua cugina. *E' apparsa nel MV di "Honto no Jibun " delle Buono! insieme a Okai Chisato. *Dopo che Umeda Erika ha lasciato il gruppo, è diventata il membro più alto delle ℃-ute (165 cm). *Apparte Umeda Erika, è la più anziana nelle ℃-ute e la prima del gruppo a diventare maggiorenne. *Yajima e Okai Chisato sono gli unici due membri attuali dell'Hello! Project a far ancora parte delle Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *E' il membro delle °C-ute che ha rilasciato più DVD. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Blog Ufficiale delle ℃-ute *Profilo Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:Membri Categoria:Leader Categoria:ZYX Categoria:DIY♡ Categoria:Mellowquad Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:High-King Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 Categoria:BeriKyuu cs:Yajima Maimi de:Yajima Maimi en:Yajima Maimi es:Yajima Maimi